


Adventní kalendář 2015

by SweetSerialKiller



Category: Hannibal (TV), In the Flesh (TV), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSerialKiller/pseuds/SweetSerialKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles na celý prosinec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peklo (Treville/Richelieu)

Teprve až bylo po všem, došlo Trevillovi, co to vlastně udělali. Začal se smát jako šílený. Naštěstí jeho ústa zakryla ruka jeho milence.

,,Zešílel jsi? Prozradíš nás!” zavrčel mu Armand do ucha.

,,Promiň,” zašeptal omluvně. ,,Dokážeš si to ale představit? My jsme opravdu měli sex na královském trůnu.”

,,Ano a měli jsme dost velké štěstí, že náš přitom nikdo neslyšel. Jestli ale nezmlkneš, může to být taky naposled, co jsme to spolu vůbec kdy dělali.”

,,Nechápu, jak mě vždycky dokážeš ukecat do takových šíleností.”

,,Není to těžké, necháš se. Velmi rád, mohu-li podotknout.”

,,Zkazil jsi mě.”

,,Zkažený už jsi byl předtím, já ti jen pomáhám si to vychutnávat.”

,,Jako démon z pekla.”

,,Oba tam skončíme, jsi na to připravený?”

,,Je mi jedno, kde skončíme. Dokud můžu být s tebou, budu šťastný. Vezmi mě do pekla.”

,,S radostí.”

 


	2. Teplo (Simon/Kieren)

Kieren nikdy nedokázal ocenit teplo, dokud se ze zombie neproměnil opět v člověka. Cítit, jak vám opět buší srdce, jak vám v žilách koluje krev, bylo něco úžasného. A když se konečně proměnil i Simon, mohli spolu toto potěšení sdílet.

Něžné dotyky, vášnivé polibky, pomalé milování…všechno to bylo mnohem lepší, než když necítili nic.

,,Tvé oči jsou tak krásné,” šeptal mu do ucha neustále Simon.

,,Stejně jako ty tvoje,” oplácel mu Kieren a opatrně ho hladil po zádech.

Bylo to neuvěřitelné, ale Simonova jizva na zádech se zahojila. Jediné, co po této nepříjemné vzpomínce zbylo, byla bílá linka, která kopírovala řez.

Simon se proto před ním už nestyděl a dával mu své tělo na obdiv. A Kieren si to velmi užíval.

,,Pojďme do postele,” pronesl tiše a zatahal Simona za černý svetr, který měl starší muž na sobě.

,,Až po tobě, lásko.”

Nikdy nemusel Simona dlouho pobízet.  


	3. Bezmocnost (Sebastian/Jim)

Sebastian viděl celou Jimovu sebevraždu. Viděl, když Jim podal Sherlockovi ruku. Viděl, když ze svého kabátu vytáhl zbraň, kterou mu on sám věnoval k minulým Vánocům.Viděl, když si ji Jim vložil do úst. Viděl, když zmáčknul spoušť. Viděl, když mrtvý padl na zem. Viděl rudou krev, která vytékala z jeho rychle chladnoucího těla. Všechno to pozoroval ze svého místa na střeše dalekohledem pistole.

Nemohl nic udělat, nemohl se pohnout. Musel vyhovět rozkazům svého šéfa. Čekal.

Teprve až Holmes skočil ze střechy, mohl se zoufale rozběhnout do protější budovy, aby ještě jednou mohl Jima sevřít ve svých pažích.

 


	4. Kazišukač (Sherlock/John)

John opatrně položil do postýlky Hamishe, který teprve před chvílí usnul a mohl se tak lehce vzbudit. Přikryl ho jeho oblíbenou modrou dečkou a tiše opustil dětský pokoj. Vydal se zpět do obýváku, kde jeho manžel komponoval ukolébavku pro jejich drobečka. 

S malým úsměvem se posadil vedle něj a opřel si hlavu o jeho rameno. 

,,Misha spí?” zeptal se Sherlock, i když mu byla odpověď jasná.

,,Jako nemluvňátko,” odpověděl John a více se k němu přitulil.

,,Vzhledem k Mishově dennímu rozvrhu máme tři hodiny pro sebe, jak je chceš využít?”

,,Ty víš jak.”

Ve chvíli, kdy Johnova ruka doputovala do Sherlockových kalhot, z chůvičky se ozval křik. 

,,Jsi si jistý, že je to náš syn? Je větší kazišukač než Mycroft.”

,,Co si pamatuju, lásko, tak kromě mě jsi nikoho jiného neměl.”

,,V tom případě bychom ho měli držet dál od Mycrofta.”

,,Brilantní nápad. Teď běž pro svého syna.”


	5. Útěcha (Harry/Eggsy)

Nic netrápilo Eggsyho víc než noční můry, které ubližovaly Harrymu. Harry se v noci budil s křikem, dezorientovaný, ztracený. Třásl se a Eggsy měl co dělat, aby ho přesvědčil, že je stále živý a že nezemřel v Kentucky.

,,Je to v pořádku, Harry. Jsi živý. Přežil jsi to a vrátil ses zpět ke mně. Jsi bojovník. Miluju tě,” šeptal mu jako mantru, dokud se Harryho dýchání nezklidnilo.

,,Děkuju ti, můj drahý chlapče,” zašeptal Harry, než opět usnul.

,,Dobrou noc, Harry,” popřál Eggsy a zavřel své oči.

Harry pak spokojeně spal až do rána omotaný kolem Eggsyho. Eggsymu to v žádném případě nevadilo. Byl rád, že má Harryho tak blízko u sebe.

 


	6. Svatba (Mycroft/Greg)

Mycroft s úsměvem sledoval svého bratra, který právě odříkával svatební slib Johnovi. Nedokázal uvěřit, že jim trvalo tak dlouho, než se dostali až sem, ale kdo byl on, aby kritizoval?

Pootočil pohled doleva a okamžitě se setkal s teplýma oříškovýma očima svého manžela. Gregory mu věnoval jeden ze svých vřelých úsměvů. Vypadal nádherně v obleku, který mu Mycroft nechal ušít pro speciální příležitosti. Nicméně nikdy nebyl víc sexy, než když na sobě nic neměl.

Greg si všiml jeho toužebného pohledu a svůdně na něj zamrkal.

,,To jsi neměl dělat,“ naznačil Mycroft očima.

Greg jen pokrčil rameny a opět přesunul svou pozornost na novomanžele před sebou. Mycroft následoval jeho příkladu hned poté, co si olízl rty. Už se nemohl dočkat, až Gregoryho zatáhne někam do kouta a všechno z něj svlékne.

 


	7. Simon (Simon/Jace)

Nikdy to nebyla Clary, kdo ho zaujal. Ano, byla pěkná, ale nebyla tím, koho opravdu chtěl. Jeho srdce popravdě toužilo po Simonovi. Po tom mladém neschopném klukovi, který měl jen plno zbytečných otázek.

Čím víc času s ním Jace strávil, tím více poznal, jaký Simon opravdu je. Byl chytrý, nesmírně tvrdohlavý, a kdyby uměl bojovat a nebyl jen obyčejným civilem, byl by skvělým lovcem stínů.

I tak ale Jaceovi připadal neskutečně krásný a po každé, když se setkali, měl co dělat, aby Simona nepovalil na zem.

Vydrželo mu to jen dva týdny, dokud nespatřil Simonovo téměř nahé tělo, které právě vyšlo ze sprchy.

,,Co tu sakra děláš?” zeptal se Simon naštvaně.

Jace ale nedokázal odpovědět, jeho oči se pásly nad pohledem, který mu byl dopřán. Simon si všiml, kam jeho pohled míří a lehce se začervenal.

,,Neměl bys být teď s Clary?”

,,Ne,” odpověděl Jace. ,,Jsem tam, kde chci být.”

Následně Simonovi ukázal, jako moc si váží jeho přítomnosti.

 


	8. Chyba (Hannibal/Will)

Chiyoh ve svém životě udělala spoustu chyb. Jenže žádná z nich jí nikdy nekousla zpátky do zadku tak jako tato.

Když vylovila Willa a Hannibala z vody, doufala, že tím všechno skončilo, že se o ně jen postará, než se uzdraví, a půjde si opět po svých. Jenže to by ti dva nemohli být idioti.

Jakmile se po dvou dnech probudili, nedělali nic jiného, než že byli spolu zalezlí v posteli a dost hlasitě dávali najevo, co tam spolu dělají.

Tak to probíhalo celý den a skoro celou noc. Chiyoh si mohla jen zoufale přikrývat hlavu polštářem, ale ani to nepomáhalo.

Už po třech dnech tohoto strašného mučení si nepřála nic jiného, než aby je nechala utopit se. Potřebovala svůj krásný spánek.

 


	9. Dovolená (James/Q)

Bond velmi dobře věděl, že jeho Q má slabiny a nebál se jich využívat. Nebylo nic zábavnějšího, než když si oblékl těsné tričko a kalhoty a o dnech, kdy měl dovolenou, se v nich producíroval v Q kanceláři.

Moc dobře si všímal, jak si Q nenápadně lízal ret a následně se do něj kousal, aby přestal myslet na to, co se pod nimi skrývá.

Aby Q podráždil ještě víc, ležérně se položil na pohovku a přehodil si paži přes tvář. Věděl, že se mu přitom nadzdvihlo tričko a dalo na obdiv jeho svaly. Netrvalo dlouho a Bond na svém těle ucítil lehké doteky.

,,Měl by ses věnovat své práci, Q,” upozornil svého milence.

,,Od kdy se ty staráš o práci? Navíc neříkej, že tohle nebylo tvým záměrem.”

,,Odhalil jsi mě. Teď ze sebe sundej oblečení.”

,,Ty to neuděláš?” podivil se Q.

,,Já mám dovolenou. Dneska jsi v práci ty.”

,,Jak si přeješ.”

 


	10. Sebedůvěra (Sherlock/John)

,,Občas si přeju, abych byl normální,” řekl z nenadání Sherlock.

John se na něj nevěřícně podíval.

,,Cože?”

,,Slyšels mě.”

John na prázdno zavřel pusu, než ji opět otevřel.

,,Proč?”

,,Lidé by si mě víc vážili, dokázal bych líp rozumět citům a nedělal bych ti takovou ostudu.”

,,Děláš si srandu?”

,,Ne.”

,,Sherlocku, ty se nepotřebuješ změnit. To lidé kolem tebe ano. Kdybys ty nebyl ty, nemiloval bych tě. Jsi výjimečný, Sherlocku. Nejsi nudný.”

,,Tím chceš nazvat všechny lidi na světě nudnými?”

,,Všechny ne, ale většinu ano.”

,,Jsem překvapený. Většinou jsem to já, kdo nadává na lidi.”

,,Teď to očividně musím být já, protože ty jsi zešílel.”

,,Jen si přeju, abych ti víc vyhovoval.”

,,Ty mi ale vyhovuješ, Sherlocku! Miluju tě takového, jaký jsi. Moc dobře jsem věděl, do čeho jdu, když jsme začali randit. Miluju tě, jasné?”

Sherlock s malým úsměvem přikývl.

,,Ano, já tebe taky, Johne.”

,,Tak se mi to líbí, teď pojď do ložnice, ať ti můžu ukázat, jak moc si tě vážím.”

 


	11. Špatný den (Alex/Hamish)

Hamish za sebou naštvaně prásknul dveřmi a Alex hned věděl, že je něco špatně. Hamish byl díky svému druhému otci klidný člověk a obvykle se nerozčiloval, pokud ho něco opravdu nerozhodilo.

Okamžitě proto přešel ke svému příteli a přitáhl si ho do náruče. Hamish si v jeho pažích okamžitě oddychl.

,,Co se stalo?” zeptal se.

Hamish zavrtěl hlavou a přitulil se blíž k Alexovi. Alexe napadaly jen dva důvody, proč je jeho Misha smutný. Buď to byla rodina, nebo práce. Vzhledem k tomu, že možnost A byla právě v Belgii, zbývala jen možnost B.

Alex se ale rozhodl nic neříkat a odvedl Mishu do koupelny. Napustil mu plnou vanu horké vody a nalil do ní relaxační olej. Poté ho opatrně vysvlékl a položil do vody.

,,Alexi,” zašeptal Hamish a vděčně stiskl jeho ruku.

,,Pšš, odpočiň si. Já zatím uvařím večeři.”

Alex rychle uvařil večeři, aby se mohl vrátit za svým milencem. Když se o půl hodiny později vydal zpět do koupelny, našel spícího Mishu.

Vytáhl ho z vody ven a zamotaného v přikrývkách ho odnesl do ložnice, kde ho zachumlal do peřin a s malým polibkem na dobrou noc ho nechal spát.

 


	12. Jedinečný (Simon/Kieren)

Simon se paradoxně nikdy necítil tak živý, jako když byl mrtvý po Kierenově boku. Být s Kierenem pro něj bylo něco tak jedinečného. Kieren byl jedinečný, Simon ještě nikdy nepotkal někoho, jako byl on.

Kieren se vždycky o všechny staral, narážky na svou osobu bral se zaťatými zuby a pěstmi a ještě něco neuvěřitelnějšího – myslel si o něm, že je krásný.

Ta slova Simonovi nikdo nikdy neřekl, a proto si je uchovával v paměti jako své nejcennější vzpomínky. Kieren ho dokázal přivést zpět k životu, i když už byl dávno mrtvý.

,,Nad čím přemýšlíš?” zeptal se ho Kieren, když ho zezadu objal.

,,Nad ničím,” odpověděl Simon a lehce mu odhrnul vlasy z čela. ,,Pojďme zpátky do postele.”

,,Právě to jsem ti chtěl navrhnout.”

,,Tvůj návrh se mi velmi líbí.”

Kieren protočil oči, než stáhnul Simona do postele a lehl si vedle něj.

,,Krásné sny.”

,,Tobě taky.”

 


	13. Čekání (Magnus/Alec)

Chodit s lovcem stínů bylo stresující. Kdykoli Alec odešel na lov, Magnuse sžíral strach. I lehký lov se mohl nečekaně změnit v boj o život. Alec mohl někde umírat a on zatím seděl na pohovce a tulil si k sobě kočku.

Nebylo nic horšího, než to dlouhé čekání.

Pak se ale nakonec otevřely vstupní dveře a Magnus mohl konečně s úlevou vydechnout.

,,Jak ses měl?” zeptal se vždy, než svého přítele objal.

,,Vše proběhlo v pořádku,” odpověděl Alec a vřele se na něj usmál. ,,Půjdu se osprchovat, smrdím jako zdechlina.”

Magnus odtáhnul své paže od dokonalého těla před sebou a opět se posadil na pohovku. Alec znovu vyvázl živý, to ale neznamenalo, že Magnus neslyšel imaginární hodiny, které mu tikaly v hlavě.

 


	14. Klid (Aramis/Porthos)

Teplý oheň je hřál na tvářích a oni mohli pro jednou plně relaxovat, zapomenout na veškeré své starosti a užívat si jen vzájemné přítomnosti.

Aramis hladil Porthose po jeho snědém těle, po nových jizvách, které nasbíral za svoji statečnost.

,,Nechci rušit naši chvilku, ale bolí to,” ozval se potichu Porthos a zasyčel, když se Aramis dotkl jeho nejnovější jizvy.

,,Omlouvám se, lásko,” usmál se svým šarmantním andílkovským pohledem a nazdvihl se na loktu, aby měl lepší výhled na jeho tvář.

,,Na mě to neplatí,” odfrknul si Porthos a opět zavřel oči.

,,Já vím, na tebe platí trochu jiné věci, mám to názorně ukázat?”

,,Zítra, teď chci jen odpočívat.”

,,Jak si přeješ,” usmál se Aramis a ulehl zpět vedle něj. ,,Miluju tě, můj statečný mušketýrku.”

,,Ještě jednou mi řekni mušketýrku a oholím ti vousy.”

,,Jak si přeješ.”


	15. Přezdívka (Mycroft/Greg)

,,Už jsi to slyšel?“ zeptal se Sherlock při jedné z jejích bratrských schůzek.

,,Nevím co, drahý bratře.“

,,Lestrade dostal přezdívku, říkají mu stříbrná liška Yardu.“

,,A?“ předstíral Mycroft nezájem.

,,Zdá se, že od doby co zešedivěl, se zájem o něj trojnásobně zvýšil. Slyšel jsem, že každý den dostává nabídky na rande.“

,,Dobře pro něj,“ řekl Mycroft klidně, ale uvnitř vřel zlostí. O tomhle se mu Gregory zřejmě zapomněl zmínit. ,,Rád jsem tě opět viděl, drahý bratře. Sice nevím, proč mi říkáš něco takového, ale vždycky jsi byl podivný. Odcházím, mám ještě nějakou práci.“

Mycroft rychle odešel a nechal Sherlocka samotného. Ten se jen samolibě usmál a upil čaje.

,,Nemáš zač, Lestrade.“


	16. Noční můra (Harry/Eggsy)

Harry cítil, že je něco špatně. Zmateně otevřel oči a uviděl jeho malou švagrovou. Daisy stála vedle jeho postele a pozorovala ho vyděšeným pohledem. Na tvářích měla kapičky slz.

,,Co se děje, Daisy?” zeptal se a koutkem oka pohlédl na hodiny. Byly dvě hodiny ráno.

,,Nemůžu spát,” šeptla.

,,Pojď sem, zlatíčko,” pokynul jí a udělal místo mezi ním a Eggsym.

Daisy si s radostí mezi ně lehla a k oběma se přitulila. Hned se cítila lépe.

,,Dobrou noc, slečno Daisy,” popřál jí a prsty setřel všechny slzy.

,,Dobrou, Harry.”

Harry počkal, dokud Daisy neusne. Když si byl jistý, že konečně spokojeně spinká, dovolil si i on zavřít oči a vrátit se zpět do říše snů.

 


	17. Ďáblovo stvoření (Sebastian/Jim)

Jim a Sebastian opět seděli před ředitelem školy, do které jejich syn chodil.

,,Váš syn je stvoření samotného ďábla!” vykřikoval. ,,Nejprve mi dá do auta třímetrového hada, pak se vloupá do školní jídelny a přidá do jídla projímadlo a nyní rozbrečí svou třídní učitelku!”

Jim měl co dělat, aby se nerozesmál. Za prvé by tím nepomohl svému synovi, za druhé mu Sebastian tiskl ruku a bránil mu v jeho úmyslu.

,,Říkat mu stvoření ďábla je trochu přehnané, nemyslíte?” zeptal se nakonec a připravil se k vyjednávání. ,,Zvlášť když sám máte pár ne příliš pěkných tajemství. Obviněný ze sexuálního obtěžování dětí. Třikrát.”

Ředitel okamžitě zbělal.

,,Držte se od našeho syna dál a my nevypustíme tuto skutečnost do místních novin.”

,,A být vámi, moc Alexe neprovokujte. Příště by tam místo hroznýše mohla být kobra,” dodal Sebastian a i se svým manželem vstal a odešel z místnosti.


	18. Přesvědčování (Hannibal/Will)

Will se ležérně opřel o futra a s úsměvem pozoroval, jak jeho milenec krájí čerstvé maso. Košili měl vyhrnutou k loktům a Will měl tak krásný výhled na jeho silné ruky.

,,Opravdu musíš zabít každého, kdo se se mnou pokusí flirtovat?” zeptal se.

Hannibal mu věnoval jen jeden jediný krátký pohled, než se opět vrátil ke svému hobby.

,,Neptej se na hloupé otázky, Williame.”

Will se krátce zasmál a pomalu se k němu vydal.

,,To není hloupá otázka, Hanni. Nemysli si, že mi nelichotí, jak moc po mně toužíš. Jestli ale nepřestaneš, tak se jednou na místě činu opravdu vzruším a to bude velice trapné. Nechci nás poslat do vězení kvůli mé úchylce,” lichotil Will svému milenci a pevně se k němu přitiskl.

,,Chci tě za pět minut v naší posteli. Když mě dokážeš přesvědčit, zamyslím se nad tím.”

,,Nemusíš se bát, mám pár triků,” zamrkal Will a odešel z kuchyně. Přitom nezapomněl vrtět zadkem.

 


	19. Po případu (Sherlock/John)

Sherlock byl už dvacet sedm hodin vzhůru. Řešil dlouhý případ a nedovolil si ani na minutu odpočinout. Teď už byl ovšem případ u konce a jemu se klížila víčka. John, který téměř celou dobu stál po jeho boku, se na něj slabě usmál.

,,Pojďme domů,” vyzval ho a opatrně jej vzal za ruku.

Sherlock ji vděčně přijal a opřel se o svého manžela.

,,Odvezu vás,” nabídl se okamžitě Lestrade.

John jen přikývnul a se Sherlockem si sedl na zadní sedadlo jeho auta. Lestrade na nic nečekal a odvezl je do jejich bytu, aby si mohli odpočinout. Než ovšem dojeli na Baker Street, oba v autě usnuli.

Lestrade je s úsměvem vyfotil a fotku poslal Mycroftovi.


	20. Zamilovaní

Jim a Sebastian byli překvapení tím, jak moc byl Alex omotaný kolem Hamishova prstu. Jejich syn by pro malého Holmese udělal všechno na světě, aniž by nad tím přemýšlel. Pořád kolem Hamishe poskakoval jako zamilované štěňátko a tím jim lezl na nervy. Mysleli si, že ho Holmes jen využívá, jenže ten byl do Alexe zamilovaný stejně šíleně ne-li více.

,,Ti dva spolu zestárnou,” konstatoval Sebastian, když je pozoroval s Jimem.

,,Sice mě to netěší, ale máš pravdu. Neexistuje šance, jak ty dva od sebe odtrhnout.”

,,Doufám, že se nebudeš snažit nějakou najít?”

,,Ne,” odpověděl Jim po chvíli. ,,Nebudu, takový hajzl nejsem.” 

 


	21. Jeho všechno (Athos(d'Artagnan)

Athos nevěděl, kdy přesně se jeho snahy udělat z d’Artagnana skvělého mušketýra změnily v toto.

Jejich pravidelné tréninky se místo bojů se zbraněmi změnily na tance s jazyky. Nebojovali spolu, snažili se jeden druhému poskytnout rozkoš a využívali k tomu všechny dostupné prostředky.

Athos toho chlapce vášnivě miloval a nic ho nedokázalo odradit od toho, aby přestal s tím, co doteď dělali.

D’Artagnan byl jeho a tak to i zůstane.

...

D’Artagnan se Athosovi nikdy nevzpíral, naopak inicioval jejich doteky a polibky, dával Athosovi na vědomí, co přesně chtěl. Toužil po něm víc, než po jakékoli jiné osobě z jeho minulosti.

Athos mu ukázal jak krásné je milovat a bojovat za to, v co opravdu věřil. Dával mu naději, svobodu, lásku. Učil ho jak bojovat (jejich první tři tréninky, ostatní se skládali z dvou nahých těl a velmi vášnivého milování).

Athos byl jeho všechno a tak to i zůstane.


	22. Odhalení (Simon/Jace)

Alec rozhodně nečekal, že když vejde do pokoje svého bratra, najde tam již řečeného bratra v posteli se Simonem Lewisem. 

,,Co do hajzlu?” vykřikl Alec zděšeně.

Jace, který se právě tyčil nad Simonem, šokovaně spadl vedle něj. I Simon se polekal a přitáhl si přikrývku, co nejblíže k sobě. Dlouhou chvíli jeden druhého vyděšeně pozorovali, než nakonec Alec protočil oči.

,,Já radši nechci nic vědět,” zamumlal a odešel pryč.

Hned za dveřmi se setkal se svým malým bráškou Maxem.

,,Co tu děláš?”

,,Simon je tady. Jace mi řekl, že za hodinu můžu přijít do jeho pokoje, abych se mohl se Simonem domluvit. Říkal, že mě vezme do obchodu s mangou.”

,,A?”

,,Hodina už uplynula, chci jít dovnitř.”

,,Teď tam radši nechoď.”

,,Ale Simon-”

,,Věř mi, Maxi. Nechceš jít radši se mnou do knihovny? Ukážu ti nový trik, který mi Magnus ukázal.”

Max nadšeně přikývl a Alec ho rychle vedl pryč. Nechtěl, aby byl jeho bratr vyděšen v tak mladém věku.


	23. Vyrušení (Magnus/Alec)

Magnus nevěřícně hladil Aleca po celém těle. Bylo to poprvé, co ho viděl nahého, a mohl na něm oči nechat. 

,,Bože, jsi tak nádherný, Alexandře,” zamumlal. 

Alec mu toužebně zasténal do ucha a pevně stiskl jeho ramena. 

,,Miluju tě, Magnusi.”

,,A já tebe, Alecu.”

Ještě dlouhou chvíli se líbali a hladili, ale když Magnus očekával to nejlepší, jeho mobil začal vibrovat a celým bytem se rozezvučel zvonek. 

Alec se začervenal ještě více a Magnus se na malou chvíli lekl, že dostane infarkt. 

,,Půjdu otevřít,” vyjekl Alec, rychle na sebe hodil Magnusův župan a odešel z ložnice. 

Magnus se potěšeně zasmál a natáhl se pro svůj mobil. Jakmile se zbaví tohoto nečekaného vyrušení, budou pokračovat tam, kde přestali.


	24. Stromeček (Mycroft/Greg)

Mycroft ho opět dokázal překvapit. To byla jeho první myšlenka, když uviděl jejich stromeček v obýváku. 

,,Mycey?“ zeptal se překvapeně a podíval se na svého přítele, který se díval kamkoli jen ne na něj. 

,,Uhm, chtěl jsi vánoční stromeček,“ pokrčil Mycroft rameny a poukázal na ozdoby v krabicích, které ležely na konferenčním stolku. ,,Říkal jsem si, že bychom ho mohli společně ozdobit.“

,,Nechtěls mít stromeček.“

,,Ale ty ano a já ti chci dopřát pěkné Vánoce.“

,,Děkuji, lásko.“

Greg si Mycroft přitáhl do náruče a vášnivě ho políbil, aby mu ukázal svou vděčnost.

,,Až ho ozdobíme, ukážu ti, jak moc jsem vděčný,“ řekl a olízl mu ucho.

,,Už se těším.“


	25. Po misi (Sebastian/Jim)

,,Těším se na den, kdy mi přestaneš vyhazovat oblečení, které mám rád,” povzdechl si Sebastian a promnul si unaveně oči. Vrátil se z mise a nechtěl nic jiného, než se vykoupat a obléct se do pohodlného oblečení.

,,Nevím, jestli se toho vůbec dožiješ,” odpověděl Jim a zaklapl knížku, kterou právě dočetl.

,,To zřejmě ne, jestli mě budeš pořád posílat na mise v mínus deseti stupních.”

,,Máš přece mě na to, abych tě zahřál.”

,,Zatím jako topení stojíš za nic.”

Jim protočil oči a odhodil knížku na stůl. 

,,Běž se vykoupat, smrdíš. Až budeš opět vypadat jako člověk, máme se o čem bavit,” překřížil si ruce na hrudi, aby dodal dramatičnost svým slovům.

Sebastian uposlechl slova svého manžela. Čistý a omytý se vrátil zpět do obýváku, kde už měl Jim nachystanou deku. 

Položil si hlavu do manželova klína a zavřel oči. Jim ho zakryl dekou, tiskl si ho k sobě a hladil po vlasech.

,,Dobrou noc, tygře,” popřál mu, ale Sebastian už dávno spal.


	26. Tvůj (Treville/Richelieu)

Treville už dávno přestal počítat dny, měsíce, roky, kdy se tajně setkával se svým největším veřejným nepřítelem. Přestal počítat, kolikrát už se v noci tajně prokradl do kardinálových komnat, kolikrát už ho sevřel v náručí, kolikrát mu vyznal lásku. 

Trvalo to už tak dlouho. Na začátku jejich aférky si nedokázal představit, že to spolu potáhnou dalších třicet let.

,,Dneska jsi příšerně zamlklý, Jeane,” ozvalo se mu u ucha.

Překvapeně nadskočil a otočil hlavu. Richelieu za ním se jen pobaveně pochechtával. 

,,Jsi příšerný,” protočil oči, než se sklonil a něžně svého milence políbil.

,,Proto mě tolik miluješ.”

,,Tvé sebevědomí mě vždycky dokáže překvapit, Armande.”

,,Jsem dokonalý.”

,,Ano, dokonalý manipulátor,” protočil Treville oči.

,,Líbí se ti to.”

,,Ne, ukecal bys i mrtvého.”

,,Prostě dokonalý,” ukončil jejich debatu Richelieu a ještě jednou ho políbil. ,,Tvůj.”

,,Ano, můj.”


	27. Vyjednávání (James/Q)

,,Co jsem ti ksakru říkal?!” ječel Q na nejlepšího agenta, jakého kdy MI6 měla.

,,Že mám vrátit všechno vybavení v původním stavu,” odpověděl Bond s hlavou skloněnou dolů, aby Q neviděl výraz v jeho tváři. Zabil by ho, kdyby zjistil, že se culí.

,,A co jsi udělal?”

,,Nepřinesl jsem ho v původním stavu.”

,,Ne, ty jsi ho nepřinesl vůbec! Víš, kolik práce mi dá, to všechno zase sestrojit?”

,,Před nedávnem sis stěžoval, že nemáš co dělat.”

,,To neznamená, že budeš ničit moje vybavení! Rovnou zapomeň na nějaký uvítací sex.”

Bond nechal mladšího muže vydechnout, než ho pohladil po ruce a políbil na konečky prstů.

,,Usmiřovací sex?” navrhl svůdným hlasem.

,,Zamkni dveře, zatáhni žaluzie a můžeme se dohodnout.”

Není potřeba říkat, že na Q kancelář ještě nikdy tak rychle nedopadla tma.


	28. Kancelář (Harry/Eggsy)

Být novým Artušem a mít pro sebe celou kancelář se ukázalo jako neuvěřitelná výhoda, zvlášť když to po dlouhém odloučení Harry nebo Eggsy nedokázali udržet v kalhotách. 

Kdykoli se proto Eggsy vrátil z mise, prvním místem, kam šel, byla Artušova kancelář. Harry už na něj čekal – žaluzie byly zatažená a na stolku se povaloval lubrikační gel a kondom. 

,,Byl jsi u doktora?” zeptal se Harry, než si ho přitáhl k sobě a políbil ho na přivítanou.

,,Uhm, ne?”

,,Eggsy, víš, na čem jsme se dohodli.”

,,Cítím se dobře a na misi se mi nic nestalo. Navíc se mi po tobě stýskalo.” Eggsy na Harryho svůdně zamrkal a přitiskl se k němu co nejblíže. ,,Prosím?”

Harry si povzdychl, ale nakonec přikývl. Jak mohl odmítnout svého chlapce?


	29. Romeo a Julie (Hamish/Alex)

,,Jsme tak trochu jako Romeo a Julie, nemyslíš?” zeptal se Alex, když se s Hamishem už po páté vytratili večer z domu. 

,,Nikdy bych nečekal, že na mě použiješ Shakespeara,” ušklíbl se Hamish a opřel se o svého tajného přítele. ,,Kdo z nás je Julie?”

,,Přece ty. Konec konců jsem to já, kdo každou noc čeká v uličce vedle tvého domu.”

,,Chceš naznačit, že já jsem ženská v tomhle vztahu?”

,,V posteli určitě.” Alex si okamžitě vysloužil pohlavek. ,,Fajn už mlčím.”

Na dlouhou chvíli oba zmlkli. Alex si vychutnával pohled na Hamishe, který se díval na nebe.

,,Doufám, že nás čeká jiný konec,” špitl po chvíli Hamish.

,,Dokud budeš se mnou, postarám se, aby to tak nedopadlo.”

,,Oh, můj Romeo.”

,,Má drahá Julie.”

,,Pitomečku.”

,,Jen tvůj pitomeček, Holmesi.”


	30. Šachy (Hannibal/Will)

Abigail své otce milovala. Ale někdy jí opravdu lezli na nervy, například když spolu hráli šachy. Abigail musela uznat, že oba byli opravdu skvělí hráči, ale když hráli spolu, vítězství pro ně bylo prioritou. A aby ho dosáhli, nebáli se použít špinavé triky. 

,,Williame?”

,,Ano, drahý?” zatvářil se Will nevinně.

,,Byl bys tak laskavý a sundal svou nohu z mého klína?”

,,Jistěže ano.”

Abigail si v duchu povzdechla a doufala, že hru brzy dohrají.

,,Hannibale?”

,,Ano, drahý?”

,,Právě jsi udělal neplatný tah.”

,,Nemyslím si.”

,,Já si to ale myslím!”

,,Chceš říct, že já podvádím?” pozvedl Hannibal své obočí.

,,Přesně!”

,,A čí nohu jsem měl před chvílí v klíně?”

,,Takže teď jsem já ten špatný?! Lháři!”

,,Podvodníku!”

Oba se naštvaně postavili a převrhli malý stolek mezi nimi. Figurky se rozsypaly po zemi, ale to jim bylo jedno.

,,Ložnice, hned teď!” zavelel Hannibal a táhl Willa ven z místnosti.

Abigail jen protočila oči, moc dobře věděla, že to tak skončí. Rezignovaně vzala krabičku a začala do ní skládat figurky, zatím co postel vrzala.


	31. Výslech (Mycroft/Greg)

Mycroft nevinně hleděl na svého manžela, který jej měřil nekompromisním pohledem. 

,,Chceš mi říct, že opravdu nevíš, jak z lednice zmizel narozeninový dort pro tvoji matku?”

,,Nemám nejmenší tušení, drahý,” zavrtěl Mycroft hlavou.

,,Pochybuju, že tu máme skřítky. Nikdo jiný tu kromě nás nebydlí a jelikož jsem si jistý, že já to nebyl, je velmi jasné, kdo ten dort snědl.”

,,Obviňujete mě snad, inspektore?”

,,A koho jiného, pane Holmesi? Jste notoricky známý požírač dortů!”

,,Obávám se, že s vámi musím nesouhlasit.”

,,Chceš si hrát? Tak fajn.”

Greg popadl Mycrofta do náruče a odnesl si ho do ložnice. Hodil ho na postel, rychle si klekl nad něj a pouty mu přivázal ruce k pelesti.

,,Já z tebe to přiznání dostanu,” slíbil, než se pustil do výslechu.


	32. Žárlivost (Sherlock/John)

Sotva John překročil práh do jejich bytu, přitlačil ho Sherlock ke zdi. 

,,Sherlocku, co to děláš?” zeptal se zmateně.

,,Ona se tě dotkla!” zavrčel Sherlock naštvaně.

Vyšetřovali další případ a setkali se s ženou, která byla až trochu moc přátelská k Johnovi. Sherlock měl co dělat, aby jí neomlátil hlavu o zeď, i když si to neskutečně přál. John by ale nebyl rád, tedy o nic víc než byl teď.

,,Pořád se tě dotýkala!” stěžoval si a tlačil Johna až příliš hrubě na stěnu.

John si ovšem jen vydechl a volnými pažemi ho objal kolem krku.

,,Miluju tě, víš to, ne?”

,,Ano,” přikývl Sherlock a povolil svůj stisk.

,,Pak víš, že bych tě nikdy neopustil. A už vůbec ne kvůli nějaké blonďaté fifleně, která zabila svého manžela.”

,,Jak to víš?” zeptal se Sherlock překvapeně.

,,Dělal jsem to, co mi vždycky říkáš. Pozoroval jsem a zkoumal.”

,,Miluju tě.”

,,Já vím, Sherlocku. Já tebe taky.”


End file.
